List of Dragon Ball UT Universes
http://ike.wikia.com/index.php?title=List_of_universes_in_Dragon_Ball_UT&action=edit&section=1 edit Universe In Dragon Ball UT the Z-Fighters are taken to battle many universes that, using string-theory, happened. This is a list of what the differences are of the universes and also who is in it. Timelines can also be a seperate universe but only at that same time. Universes There are many universes in DBUT. Each one diffirent and stranger than the next. This is what they are: Universe 1 In this universe Goku never lost his memory and killed all the humans. Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa retrieved him and killed Broly and Paragus. Turles sided with them also and Piccolo teamed up too. They all acheived Super Saiyan while Vegeta acheived Super Saiyan 2. Piccolo fused with Kami and Nail before this. On Namek they all killed Freiza and his army. They killed Babidi before he could control Dabura and so Majin Buu was never reactivated. Nappa acheived Super Saiyan 2 with Turles. Vegeta achieved Super Saiyan 3. They never learned of the Dragon Balls. Universe 2 In this universe Majin Buu absorbed Goku before Gohan put on the Patora Earing and then absorbed Gohan. He then absorbed Vegeta and went about the universe absorbing everything with a power level. He looks just like when Goku and Vegeta were inside him. Like Gohan but without the shirt. Universe 3 In this universe Freiza killed Goku instead of Krillin when he had the chance. Gohan and Krillin attacked but were both killed. Freiza, King Cold, and Cooler all stayed and ruled the galaxy with an iron fist. They never succeeded in finding the Dragon Balls since Piccolo was killed. Freiza acheived the 5th form. Universe 4 In this universe Paragus had another son named Keeko and he was just as strong as Broly. Soon though, when Vegeta was desytroyed the three were seperated. Keeko appeared after a coma around Majin Buu's time. Since Keeko's power had become higher than even Broly could comprehend, he easily destroyed all the Z-Fighters and obliterated Earth. He took residence on New Namek where he ruled and achieved Full-Powered Super Saiyan. Universe 5 In this universe Cell destroyed Gohan and, with his Cell Jr.'s, destroyed the Z-Fighters. After killing Hercule, he became Earth's new king. He killed Majin Buu after Majin Buu killed Babidi and Dabura. Cell then populated the Earth with Cell Jr.'s, 10 new ones everyday. Fiinally there was 3 Cell Jr.'s for every human. Universe 6 In this universe Vegeta never turned good. He betrayed Goku on Namek and helped Freiza kill him. Freiza was too weak to fight back as Vegeta killed him too. Vegeta took over Earth and became the new leader of the world trade orginatation. He killed King Cold and Cooler. Cooler's armored squandrant became Vegeta's armored squandrant and Captain Ginyu also became Vegeta's guard. Vegeta achieved Super Saiyan 3. He killed Cell and Majin Buu was destroyed also. Universe 7 In this universe, Trunks returned to his normal timeline and killed the androids and Cell. From there he found Android 16 and they together they are rebuilding the world. Universe 8 In this universe, Broly wasn't destroyed by the sun from Goku, Goten, and Gohan's Brother Kamehameha Wave. He floated in space, constantly getting stronger until he awoke in Earth's atmoshpere. He destroyed the populace and went into a deep hibernation. Universe 9 In this universe, Cooler killed his brother and his father to gain control of the planet trade organization. He acheived a 6th form and became the universe's ruler. He killed the Z-Fighters. He defeated Cell and Majin Buu but he made them his servants. From there he killed Dabura and Babidi. Universe 10 In this universe Prince Vegeta and the Saiyan army banned together to finish Freiza once and for all. Freiza was killed and Vegeta became the new king. Vegeta made Bardock his servant and they became rivals like Goku had to Vegeta in universe 15. They both acheived Super Saiyan 3. Goku was never sent to Earth and died in a mission. They killed Cell, Cooler, King Cold, and Majin Buu. Universe 11 In this universe, Trunks arrived too late in his timeline and Cell was in Perrfect Form. Trunks was killed and Cell teamed up with the reprogramed Android 16 and Dr. Gero who wasn't killed. Cell teamed up with three more of himself as Dr. Gero made more of him. He acheived his Perfect state through intense training and became the universe's most powerful being. Universe 12 In this universe Majin Buu, Dabura, and Babidi all killed the Z-Fighters and rule Earth as kings. Universe 13 In this universe Vegito didn't get absorbed by Buuhan and killed him. He revived his friends and they were brought back. He was never returned to Goku and Vegeta. Universe 14 In this universe the Namekians all combined into one being that killed Freiza, Cell, Buu and the Z-Fighters were killed by Buu before he destroyed Buu. The name of this Namekian is still unknown. Universe 15 The main universe in Dragon Ball UT. The universe that is used for Dragon Ball Z. Universe 16 In this univserse all the main villains of Dragon Ball Z teamed up with Majin Buu as Super Buu. Universe 17 Dr. Gero was so powerful his creations couldn't kill him. He brought up the fixed #16 and had full control over 17, 18, and 16. He rebuilt Android 19 and Cell was the only being that could kill him. Dr. Gero gave in and made new Android 17 and 18's for Cell to absorb and achieve Perfection. Cell rules over all the other androids as he took away Dr. Gero's free will. Universe 18 In this universe Kid Buu killed everyone. He became stronger than anyone could have imagined and even learned how to learn! Though retaining his sadistic abilities and fighting style, out of battle he is very wise. But, in battle, if pushed too far, he becomes like Broly! Universe 19 In this universe the Metamorans came to Earth and helped the Z-Fighters to kill Majinb Buu. The Z-Fighters died and all the Metamorans fused into one to kill Majin Buu. This being's name is unknown. Universe 20 In this universe Bojack, Aka, Hirudegarn, Janemba, Lord Slug, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, and Broly all teamed up to destroy the Z-Fighters and rule the universe, each one getting their own sector to rule over. Universe 21 In this universe, the androids killed Trunks before he could escape in his time machine. Only androids 16, 17, and 18 live in this world. Universe 22 In this universe, the Z-Fighters all gain imortal youth {Shenron wouldn't allow immortality} and they can't die of age. Their ages are the same as Cell saga. The immortal youth excludes Goten of course though. Also, because of their youth, the Z-Fighters have attained better results and Gotenks easily killed Super Buu. The Saiyans all have tails for some reason, even Yajirobe is strong! Universe 23 In this universe, just like Universe 18 but Kid Buu found Namek's Dragon Balls and wished for all his previous forms to join him on his ultimate quest for knowledge and rule of the universe. So Kid Buu as their leader, Majin Buu, Evil Buu, Super Buu, Gotenks Buu {Who refuses every hour and defuses every 30 minutes}, Buuhan, Buff Buu, all were the Buu-Squad. Later they wished for Cell Buu, Freibuu, Vegebuu, Gokuu, Krillbuu, and all the Z-Fighter's Buu's all joined them. Making this the largest universe. Universe 24 In this universe, Pui Pui, Yakon, and Dabura teamed up on the Z-Fighters and killed them, excluding Goku. Babidi gained full control of Majin Buu because he mastered his mind control powers. So, Babidi, Majin Buu, Dabura, Pui Pui, Yamu, Spopoviche, and Yakon found the remaining Z-Fighters and Majin Buu obsorbed them. Majin Buu ended up being Super Buu, then Gotenks Buu, then Supreime Gotenks Buu {Supreime Kai obsorbed}, finally he attained Buuhan as Gohan was wished back by Krillin and obsorbed. Buu was able to turn the tables on Babidi's mind control and with Piccolo's smarts and rules the group. Yamu and Spopoviche were killed, as was Babidi. Leaving the group to train and power up. They too wished for eternal youth. Universe 25 In this universe the GT villains killed the Z-Fighters and teamed up. Omega Shenron leads the group of Super 17, Super Baby Gogeta. The forced fusion of Goku and Vegeta by Baby going into them both and forming a link to never have them defuse. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Lists